


Funny Thing

by TimelessStories



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessStories/pseuds/TimelessStories
Summary: "Do you want to know something funny?"
"...not really, no."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story have been uploaded on AFF previously

Solar shifts slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position before she rolls over. Startled by seeing Moonbyul wide awake starring at her.  
"What that hell, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Solar hisses trying not to make too much noise in fear of waking the other slumbering members.

"Do you want to hear something funny?" Moonbyul asks with a dorky grin and Solar sighs in exaustion.  
"Not, really no..." She replies but Moonbyul ignores her and shifts closer.   
"You know I heard that a Swede is never too early nor too late. But just in time for fika" Putting emphasis on the i and trying to soften the k sound in a attempt to pronounce the foreign word correctly.  
"What's a... fika?" Solar asks and closes her eyes, imitating Moonbyul's pronounciation. 

"It's like... like... afternoon tea but without the tea... well some Swedes like tea too... but most of them drink filter coffe with a baked sweets Or a sandwich" Moonbyul explains.  
"Sounds like lunch" Solar retorts but Moonbyul is quick to deny the elder's statement.  
"It's Different, their coffe is strong and bitter. And their sandwiches are plain with cheese or sardins or other tastless toppings" Solar wrinkles her nose.  
"That sounds disgusting. " Moonbyul giggles and nods.

 

"...If you say Kiss in Sweden they'll think you mean pee" Moonbyul giggles louder and Solar stamps her palm over her roomate's mouth.  
"Don't wake the others" she warns and Moonbyul nods.   
"It's already way more than I ever wanted to know, so can we please go back to sleeping?" Solar practically pleads.  
Moonbyul frowns but nods. Closing her eyes in a attempt to fall asleep again.

 

"In Sweden they have a word for the perfect amount / just right " Moonbyul speaks after a few minutes past.  
"It's like a phrase in one word... " Moonbyul continues.  
"Please shut up" Solar says, trying to be at the very least polite about it.  
"4Minute sunbenims have been to Sweden... I wish I had been there too..." "It was before we even debuted" Solar counters and Moonbyul frowns.  
"But still,. The rookie group Taurine went there too"   
"Why are you so interested in Sweden out of all places? And why now at 2:46am do you feel the need to rabble this stuff to me?" Solar hisses trying her best to contain her frustration. 

Moonbyul looks at her roommate like she just ripped her heart out through her ribcage.   
"I thought you wouldn't mind it..." Solar sighs when she sees Moonbyul's crestfallen expression.  
"You didn't really pick the ideal moment, let's sleep and talk more tomorrow okay?" Solar says and hugs her sheets closer to herself  
"Okay" Moonbyul agrees, tomorrow there's more time to tell all the members everything about Sweden anyways.


End file.
